Tickety Tock
Tickety Tock, usually called Tickety for short, is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Tickety is an anthropomorphic friendly alarm clock who lives on top of Blue's nightstand. She enjoys ringing her bells, which she uses to wake up everyone in the Blue's Clues house. Tickety often needs help moving her clock hands. She and Blue both hope to become teachers when they grow up. Tickety is a mechanical alarm clock with a white dial for a face. The back of her dial is purple with a silver wind-up key. She has a pair of lavender-colored bells with a black hammer in between them. Her mouth is pink with dimples. The number 12 is sometimes replaced by a different symbol fitting the theme of a specific episode. In the reboot, her mouth is now red and she still sometimes has dimples. Her hammer is more downward-curved. Tickety appears in most episodes of Blue's Clues. Her first appearance was in "Snack Time" as a silent role. Her 1st speaking role was in the next episode "What Time is it for Blue?". Her last appearance in the original series was in the series finale, "Bluestock." She reappeared in Blue's Clues & You! starting in "Meet Josh!" *Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme (and the answer to Blue's Clues in the episode of the same name) is "Hickory Dickory Dock" due to its focus on a clock. *In seasons one through three, Tickety is one of four characters to appear in the credits sequence. The others are Blue, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper. *Tickety skidoos with Joe and Blue in "Numbers Everywhere". *A song sung by Tickety, "Today's the Big Day", is exclusive to the Blue's Big Musical Movie soundtrack. *By knowing what the time is, she always shouts "Mail time!" just like Mailbox. Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Toy - Eden Plush.jpg|Plush by Eden Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Toy - Paramount Parks Coin Purse Plush Keychain.jpg|Coin purse Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Toy - Fuzzy Plush.jpg|Fuzzy plush Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Plush Pillow.jpg|Plush pillow Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Rhyme Toy - Tyco 1998.jpg|"Time to Rhyme Blue & Tickety Too" Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Toy - 1998.jpg|Standard figure Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Toy - Tyco 1998.jpg|Talk & Count figure Blue's Clues Talking Tickety Tock Clock Toy.jpg|Talking figure Blue's Clues Telling Time with Tickety Tock Clock Book.jpg|''Telling Time with Tickety Tock'' book Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Toy - Subway 1998.jpg|Subway toy Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Oral-B Dispenser.jpg|Oral-B dispenser Blue's Clues Toys - 2003 DecoPac Cake Toppers.jpg|Cake topper Blue's Clues Magnet Toy Set.jpg|Magnet Blue's Clues Character Crayons.jpg|Character crayon (farthest right) Blue's Clues Oral-B Toothbrushes.jpg|Oral-B toothbrush (farthest right) Blue's Clues Play 'n Learn Keyboard - Fisher-Price 2000.jpg|Play 'n Learn Keyboard Blue's Clues Toy Camera.jpg|Toy camera Blue's Clues Finger Puppet Set by Eden.jpg|Finger puppet (top left) Blue's Clues Whiteboard.jpg|Whiteboard Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Party Favor.jpg|Party favor Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-stamp-figure.jpg|Action Stamper figure Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-sleeping-bag.jpg|Sleeping bag Promotional images Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock.png Blue's Clues Tickety Tock.png Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Clock Standard.png Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Numbers.png Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-nightcap.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Tickety-Tock-icon.png TellingTimewithBlueVHS.png Book images Blues Clues Tickety Tock and Blue Reading.jpg Blues Clues Tickety Tock and Blue Sunny Day.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-and-Blue-bed.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-photo.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-tooth-fairy.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-talking.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-night.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Slippery-Halloween.png Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-Tickety-Slippery-winter.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-mustache.jpg Episode scenes Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Dancing.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Ice Skating.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Note.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock as a Bear.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Sleeping.png Blue's Clues Tickety Tock and Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety and Slippery at the Sink.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Tiara.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Crafts.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Farm Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Steve and Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Talking to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock and Joe as Hosts.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Checklist.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Hugging Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Glasses Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock and Blue Outside.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Photo Album.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Painting.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Snowflake.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Book.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Book Symbol.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Blue's Toys.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock and Polka Dots.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Notebook.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Painting.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Thankful.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Styrofoam.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Season 1.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Photo.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Window.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Outside.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Party Symbols.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Storybook.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Without Features.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Steve and Joe.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Cardboard Figures.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-superhero.png Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Tickety-Tock.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Tickety-Tock-trailer.png Blues-Clues-Tickety-Tock-pumpkins.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters